The present invention relates to a table with aquarium and light refractive effect, particularly a table with lights reflected from scales of fishes swimming in an aquarium to provide a wonderful environment with lights reflected from fishes swimming in the aquarium, and a table to provide a wondering light refraction effect.
Following the progress of sciences and technologies in a prosperous world today, living quality is being upgraded rapidly. Besides quantity and quality of food, dining environment is stressed in modern living.
Generally, indoor decoration is a way to create a good dining environment at home or restaurant. However, table is always the focus of people at dinner, but there is no particular dining table which can provide good dining environment, for up to now the dining table manufacturers are lay stress on material and style of dinning tables without taking dining environment into consideration.